paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy/Quotes
Calling Crewmates *''"Wickety Wick! Come with me, mate!"'' *''"Four leaf fucking Clover, on me mate!"'' *''*howls* "Wolfy, on me mate!"'' *"Jacket! On me, mate!" *''"LOOK AT ME YOU BEAST!, Follow me!"'' *''"CHAIIINNNNNSSSS, Follow me!"'' Masking up *''"Forgive me father for I have SIIIIIINNEEEED!"'' *''"Alright, it's fucking war!"'' *''"Alright *sniff* this will be awesome..this will be fucking awesome!"'' *''"Wait, Waitwaitwait... *long sniff* OK! We're good!"'' *''*snort* For fuck sake keep the civilians down guys".'' *''"This is war, this is fucking war!"'' Heist success *''"I fuckin' like you guys! No! I fucking love you guys!"'' *''"Mission complete!"'' *''"BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM"'' Stealth Spotting a Camera *''"Camera." '' *''"Security camera."'' *''"Security camera over there." '' *''"Camera, watch it." '' Spotting a Guard *''"Guard, stay quiet."'' *''"Guard, stay back." '' *''"Guard on patrol." '' *''"Guard, careful." '' *''"Stay back." '' *''"It's a guard." '' *''"Look out, guard." '' *''"Watch out, it's a guard." '' Health and Bleedout * "Hey , raise Jimmy from the dead!" * "Hey , Help me up! When using Inspire Skill Basic *''"Come on fatty"'' *''"Tempo! Tempo!"'' Aced Reviving *''"Jimmy commands you to rise."'' *''"I now pronounce you, still alive!"'' *''"Resur-Fucking-Rected!"'' *''"Get up you little SHIT!"'' *''"You are NOT done!"'' Special Enemies Bulldozer Killing Bulldozers * "That's what I call an overdozer! Hahahah!" * "Fuck off Dozer!" * "I fucked that dozer!" * "Woo, Dozer down!" Tasers Killing Tasers *''"Fuck you! You taser fuck!"'' *''"Taser is DEAD!"'' *''"Cunt Taser is dead!"'' *''"I'll fuck all of you Tasers!"'' *''"That's fucking electric!"'' *''"Well this is electric!"'' *''"Taser got fucked right in the arse!"'' Shields Killing Shields *''"Cunt Shield is dead!"'' *''"Fuck you, you coward shield!"'' *''"I took care of that shield fuck!"'' Cloakers (downtime) * "Cloaker ninja cuntfucker." Killing Cloakers *''"I fucked that cloaker like a cunt!"'' *''"Try jumping me now, fucker!"'' *''"Fuck off, you Cloaker cunt!"'' *''"I fucking DESTROY Cloakers!"'' *''"You wanna jump at Jimmy, mate?"'' Snipers Killing Snipers *''"Jimmy fucked the Sniper!"'' *''"You got sniped not me!"'' *''"Get sniped, bitch!"'' *''"I sniped the sniper!"'' *''"Got the chicken shit sniper"'' *''"You can't hear me because you're fucking DEAD!"'' *''"I sniped a sniper. Ha!"'' SWAT Van Turrets *''"Oh fucking shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!"'' *''"Motherfucking turret, mates!"'' *''"Watch out, fucking turret mates!"'' *''"Well that not fucking fair!"'' Dominating Guards & other law enforcement * "Hands up you cunt!" * "Drop your fucking gun, man!" * "Drop your fuckin' weapon mate." * "On your fucking knees!" * "Now tie yourself up, pig!" * "Now cuff yourself, yeah?" Civilians * "Make love to the fucking ground, man!" * "If DiCaprio hadn't won his Oscar, I might have killed you." * "I don't know why, but I really don't like your face, turn away from me." * "Keep your head down, and your dick in the soil, and you'll be fine! Yeah?" * "Don't test me, I've had a bad day, A BAD FUCKIN DAY MAN!" * "What part of don't move don't you understand, man?" * "Don't make me fucking angry!" Pager responses * "No problem here, how about you guys? Any action? All-All's calm on my side. Yeah? Nothing at all. Yeah." * "I'm sorry I just pressed the wrong... pressed the wrong button, I-I-No-I got the right one now, so that's handy as fuck." * "I just wanted to check if you guys wanted anything from the store. I was thinking of running down to get cigarettes, milk, anything. '' * ''"No, sorry lads just a false alarm, just Leeroy fuckin' around. Leeroy quit fuckin' around man!" * "No, nothing wrong here, just fuckin' bored as usual, you know just wandering around as you do, on patrol." * "We're fine control, uhh... Just wanted to talk to someone really umm... Having some issues, you know with the wife." * "No, uhh... Jus-Just checking if you guys, hi guys. Uh, does anybody have a deck of cards over there, that we could borrow?" * "Not to worry lads, everything is under control." * "Any problems? Uhh.. Umm.. No, not with us, no problems, all is fine and dandy. "All peaceful on the western front" as I say, heh." * "Uhh.. No, we-we're good, uhh.. No problem over here." * "Let's solve this once and for all. Batman, or Superman?" * *cough fits* "Sorry...I just ended up swallowing a bug...my bad guys" * "Sorry, my fault, uhh... I tried- I was trying to stand on my hands and I fell over, I'm stupid, sorry." * "Sorry just thinking about bowie mate...R.I.P. man" Deployable * "Body bag case right here" * "Medic bag, get patched up!" Map Specific Quotes Safe House *''"Eh."'' *''"Uh."'' *''"I..."'' Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Quotes